dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Emblems
In the Dark Parables ''universe, there are many emblems used to officially represent kingdoms, organizations and people. This page is dedicated to gathering them together for reference and examination. ''Emblems are arranged by the installment they appear in; Installments are arranged chronologically by release date. Developers/Branding * Blue Tea Games Logo: a cup of blue tea on parchment, which couldn't be more simplistic or fitting. * Dark Parables Logo: changes in appearance every game. The details the title is shrouded in directly correlate to the content of the installment. The only component that remains the same besides the font is a single red feather though depending on the title it'll change color. The meaning behind the feather is unknown. Curse of Briar Rose Throughout this game, Princess Briar Rose is associated with astral/lunar symbolism - the reasoning behind this is unknown, but it is most likely inspired by one of the first tellings of Sleeping Beauty. In that version, the princess gives birth to two children during her slumber, who she later names 'Sun' and 'Moon'. She is also heavily associated with roses because of her name. Cobr-moon-emblem.png|Moon emblem Cobr-sun-emblem-lock.png|Sun emblem File:Star_emblem_curse_of_briar_rose_by_moon_shadow_1985-d8oup1c.jpg|Star emblem The Exiled Prince Throughout this game, Prince James is associated with insects and plants but also with his alter ego, the Frog Prince. His five wives also each have their own emblem.. Tep-dragonfly-gem.png|Dragonfly seal Tep-rose-emblem.png|Rose emblem Hos items the exiled prince by moon shadow 1985-d8pqpgh copy.jpg|Leaf compact Tep-tiara-emblem-swan.png|Swan Lake Princess Odette emblem Tep-tiara-emblem-snow.png|Snow White emblem Tep-tiara-emblem-naida.png|Princess Naida emblem Tep-tiara-emblem-ivy.png|Ivy Green emblem Tep-tiara-emblem-agnes.png|Agnes Koch emblem Tep-plant-emblem.png Tep-sun-moon-emblem.png Tep-palace-gate-lock.png Tep-moon-gem.png Ivy shaped key.jpg Tep-stone-emblem.png Tep-knight-shield.jpg Shoe closet key.jpg Snow White's diary key.jpg Swan princess key.jpg Rise of the Snow Queen Throughout this game, the Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family is represented by their official coat of arms. Similar to Curse of Briar Rose, many astral symbols pop up in this game as well. Snow White's castle is full of entrancing galaxy motifs, making these emblems a perfect reflection of the kingdom's ornamentation. Frog Prince shield.jpg|Frog Prince emblem Mountain_Kingdom_Emblem.jpg|Snowfall Kingdom coat of arms Star_insignia_rise_of_the_snow_queen_by_moon_shadow_1985-d8oukvo.jpg|Star Insignia Shed_Emblem.jpg|Shed emblem Eagle_Shield.jpg|Eagle Shield Crystal_Coin.jpg|Crystal Coin Moon_insignia_rise_of_the_snow_queen_by_moon_shadow_1985-d8ouknm.jpg|Moon Insignia RSQ Heart Gem.jpg Closed Gwyn locket.jpg Gwyn locket.jpg Emerald Jewel.jpg Sapphire Jewel.jpg Golden Jewel.jpg RSQ Tower Key.jpg Royal Key.jpg The Red Riding Hood Sisters Throughout the game, 47230.png Rrs_sisters_emblem.jpg Riding_hood_pendant.jpg Mist_kingdom_plaque.jpg Mist_kingdom_parable.jpg Mist_kingdom_emblem.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-03-28_at_10.50.48_AM.png Moonstones plaque.jpg Church Key.jpg King's Key.jpg The Final Cinderella Throughout the game, Ivyrose pumpkin lock.jpg Mansion emblem.jpg Cinderella emblems.jpg Jack and the Sky Kingdom Through the game, Jacksdiary.jpg Skykingdomshield.jpg Sky Kingdom Emblem.jpg Ballad of Rapunzel Throughout the game, Flora_s_emblem_by_moon_shadow_1985-d7v9zv5.jpg Floralia_artifacts.jpg Screen Shot 2017-03-29 at 10.08.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-29 at 9.54.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-29 at 10.23.40 AM.png Bor_throne_room.jpg Bortowerdedication.jpg Borguardentry.jpg Rose_lion_emblems.jpg Flora ring.jpg Drawbridge mechanism.jpg Bor-rosspiano.jpg Borsnowpiano.jpg Ivy cameo.jpg Ross cameo.jpg Snow cameo.jpg Rapunzel cameo.jpg Briar cameo.jpg Bella cameo.jpg Borviolantelocket.jpg The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Throughout the game, Screen Shot 2017-03-29 at 6.01.08 PM.png Sea goddess temple emblem.jpg Prasino palace door emblem.jpg Prasino banner.jpg LM banner2.jpg Puzzle topaz mermaid.jpg Puzzle ruby mermaid.jpg Puzzle amethys mermaid.jpg Puzzle sapphire mermaid.jpg Puzzle emerald mermaid.jpg Queen of Sands Throughout the game, QOS Eric Locket.jpg RRHS craving.png Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Throughout the game, Gfs-leda-large.jpg|Leda's Barsia Patch Gfs-sun-goddess-symbol.jpg Gfs-sun-pendant.jpg Gfs-moon-goddess-staff.jpg Gfs-moon-goddess-mosaic.jpg Gfs-sun-moon-knight-shield.jpg Gfs-valla-crown-emblem.jpg Gfs-olesia-watchtower.jpg Gfs-olesia-lighthouse.jpg Gfs-sisters-locket.jpg Gfs-lock-on-leda-chest.jpg Gfs-bulvar-house-lock.jpg Gfs-swan-inlay.jpg Gfs-bear-emblem.jpg Craftsman's emblem.png The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Throughout the game, Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 5.02.38 PM.png|Swan Kingdom Banner Screen Shot 2017-04-03 at 9.51.48 AM.png|Swan Kingdom Symbol Screen Shot 2017-04-03 at 9.59.30 AM.png|Swan Kingdom Symbol Tsp-swan-princess-crown.jpg Swan-kingdom-crest.jpg Dp11-bear-emblem.jpg Bear-eagle-dragonfly-emblems.jpg Tsp-dire-tree-door-emblem.jpg Tsp-druid-hut-dire-tree-door.jpg Tsp-glass-princess-emblem.jpg Tsp-prince-glass-emblem.jpg Black Swan Key.jpg Swan Key.jpg Tsp-frog-on-lily-pad.jpg Seasons mosaic.jpg Peony emblem.png The Thief and the Tinderbox Throughout the game, TT&TTB_Snowfall_Kingdom_coat_of_arms.jpg|Snowfall Kingdom coat of arms Swan Kingdom elbem.png|Swan Kingdom emblem Archer's Mark.jpg|Archer order Kingdom_Insignia.jpg|Kingdom insignia Ross_Red_Rose_emblem.jpg|Ross Red emblem Snake_door_emblem.jpg|Snake door emblem TT&TTB Rasputin Emblem.jpg|Rasputin emblem Ship_wheel_emblem.jpg|Ship wheel emblem Temple_emblem.jpg|Temple emblem Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Throughout the game, Screen Shot 2017-04-07 at 7.58.44 PM.png|Uknown Coat of Arms Trader's_emblem.jpg|Trader's emblem Family_crest.jpg|Family crest Fairy_sigil.jpg|Fairy sigil Jack_badge_river_bank.jpg|Jack Merry Men emblem Medicine_emblem.jpg|Medicine emblem Return of the Salt Princess To be added... Eagle emblem.png Butterfly and dragonfly emblem.png Grak emblems.png Three Hares Emblem.png Sun Emblem.png Oak tree emblem.png Fire Emblem.png Old moon crest.png Full moon crest.png Water Heraldry.png Fire Heraldry.png Crystal Tablet.png RSP Story.png Solwood tokens.png Fairy Key.png Frog Witch.png RSP Kingdom mural.jpg Grak emblem.jpg The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Throughout this game, the former Egeskov Kingdom is represented by its official coat of arms. * Egeskov Kingdom Coat of Arms Egeskov_Kingdom_crest.jpg Jester emblem.png Garden Emblem.png Drawbridge Emblem.png Apple Emblem.png Eurig Emblem.png Mosaic tile.png MG decorative face.png Cabnet key.png Portrait of the Stained Princess To be added Shoulder shield.png PSP swan emblem.png Crest.png PSP crest.png PSP tree carving.png PSP path crest.png Tower key.png Incomplete sword key.png Game Logos Mainmenu_title.png Logo DP4.png Logo DP5.png Logo DP6.png Logo DP7.png Category:Reference Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:Spindle Room Secrets Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Frozen Lair Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Trusty John and King Bluebeard Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Seven Ravens Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Golden Slumber Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:A Fable of Two Hearts Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Journey of Atonement Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Out of the Shadows Category:Royalty Category:Barsia Royal Family Category:Floralia Royal Family Category:Prasino Royal Family Category:Sky Kingdom Royal Family Category:Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family Category:Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Magic Objects Category:Artifacts Category:Symbolism Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:The King's Fiery Clothes Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess